Asgardian Princess
by Katerina Parker Evans
Summary: Liz Parker always felt different. Then one day powers manifest and the truth starts to come out. Love and soul mates are found, destiny discovered. Max/Liz, Michael/OC, Isabel/Alex, Thor/Sif.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Liz Parker is always thought she was human until she turns thirteen and powers emerge. After that everything changes for her. Max/Liz, Tess/Kyle, Isabel/Alex, Michael/OC

Note please that Maria will not exist in this story. I don't what it is but for some reason I find myself not liking the girl and it's not that I hate her or want her dead it's just I don't really like her so I'm giving Liz a new best friend one you guys might recognize.

* * *

**One**

_A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes laughed as she was chased around by a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He picked her up and hugged her to him causing the girl to sigh in contentment. Her father would always love her and protect her no matter what and despite what others said she knew that her uncle, Loki, would as well. Her mother, same brown hair and brown eyes, came upon them smiling as she watched father tell her stories of battle until she settled in to sleep._

The dream or memory as she had learned was something that Liz Parker had seen from the tender age of eight. At first she just thought that it was part of her imagination from reading stories about Norse Mythology, something she had always been drawn to for some reason but when she turned thirteen and she started developing powers Liz knew it was more. She had electricity run through her body, was stronger than the average human female, and had excellent fighting skills. Liz had confronted her parents and was angry at discovering she was adopted but then realized that they were still her parents despite all of that so she forgave them and they helped her control her powers.

Now it was 2011, three years after the emergence of her new powers and Liz despite loving her adoptive parents wanted answers because she was tired of being clueless. She was currently closing down the restaurant, Crashdown, when she heard the door open and turned to tell whoever it was that it was closed when she stopped and smiled upon seeing who it was. Before her stood her best friend in the whole world, Skye, and Liz smiled at the girl. The two of them met and hit it off instantly but it was hard for them to keep in touch because Skye didn't know who she really was or her last name and she was raised in foster care. After getting beaten up by her foster father, Liz pleaded with her parents to take Skye in and they did so it was suffice to say that Liz was extremely happy right now.

"Hey Skye," Liz greeted hugging the girl who set her bag down to return the hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," she whispered and Liz knew her friend was relieved; it was a gift knowing things.

"Come on," Liz said pulling her friend, who barely had time to grab her bag, and dragged them, both upstairs.

Liz led her to their room, they had to share but neither of them cared about that and waited as her friend assessed the room and put her minimal things away. Skye leaned back on the bed and smiled in happiness at her.

"There's something I've been keeping from you and I need to tell you," Liz stated sitting down on the bed.

"Geez Liz you make it sound like something bad," Skye joked sitting up and waiting.

Liz knew that this couldn't be explained and decided that showing her friend was better and that also gave proof to what she was trying to tell her. She felt the electricity burst at her hand and run through her like it was home. Besides the gift on knowing when someone was lying and her other strengths electricity was the only other one she had developed so far.

"So you're an alien or a mutant. I'm not sure which one yet," Skye said and Liz was relieved when she didn't see fear or anger in her eyes but kindness and friendship.

"I think I'm an alien Skye. I mean when I first found out about this along with the fact I'm adopted I researched and me being a mutant just doesn't fit for some reason. Also the blanket I arrived in has these old symbols that seem familiar but I can't really translate. And I keep having these dreams of another planet and a different mother and father," Liz rambled to her friend.

For hours the two of them talked about their theories and her powers along with the dreams she was having. Liz felt this weight lift off her shoulders at finding out that she had someone she could trust to talk to about this because carrying it by her, granted she had her mom and dad but they could only help so much, was a relief. Skye agreed with her assessment that she was an alien but even though they wanted to they both made a vow not to look into it mainly because of the government and fear of what would happen to Liz if they found out about her. The two best friends, sisters, were excited to be together not knowing that soon they would get the answers they wanted.

~Asguardian Princess~

Thor sighed as he looked around at his fellow warriors. After his brother had fallen from the bifrost a new bridge had been built and Thor returned to Earth to fight alongside SHIELD in defending the realm from harm. It was this that had brought together the Avengers and him to New York City to live in Iron Man's tower. Thor had wished to bring his wife and fellow warrior, Sif, with him but she was still angry and devasted about what happened to their daughter Aliza and refused to come back to Earth.

Aliza had been the light of their eye and a brave warrior as well as a smart lady of Asgard. When she had grown she had traveled with Loki to Antar where she met the then prince, Zan and fell in love. Thor had not wanted to give his blessing but Sif had convinced him otherwise. After fighting with he on the battlefield against his enemy Kivar and seeing how the man acted towards his daughter Thor and Sif gave their blessing. Aliza had been happy until a year later when she along with everyone else had been killed by Kivar. Thor had been so angered that he killed Kivar but unfortunately his accomplice Nicholas escaped and instead of looking he gave up the search to mourn his daughter. Sif did not take kindly to this and almost killed herself in a quest for vengeance. One day Loki had gone to see an Oracle who told him that Aliza had been reborn but that they could not find her yet for she had a destiny to complete and her reborn husband to find. Sif had wanted to go find her despite the warning but Thor wanted his daughter alive even if she wasn't with them so he locked Sif in a cell until enough time passed that she could not go look. Ever since Sif had refused to be with him in any way and refused to go to Earth, the only reason she did this time was to save him.

Thor felt sleep claim him as thoughts about the past and his daughter swirled around him. Upon entering the dream realm Thor knew something was different by the strange swirls of magic floating around and his suspicions were confirmed when the Oracle herself stepped out. She had white flowing hair and blue tesseract eyes that held knowledge and power.

"It is time for you to find your daughter Thor Odinson," she spoke magic swirling in her voice, "The next few days your mate will come to you and together with your warrior friends you will find your child. She has grown into her powers and knows she is not of this world but be warned she does not remember her past life yet. The only thing she remembers is a father that told her stories of great battles and a mother who taught her to use the sword and a bow. Good luck Thor of Asgard in your quest to find your child."

The Oracle disappeared and Thor felt a sense of happiness as well as dread run through him. He knew that while he was happy to see his daughter again he also knew that she would face many obstacles and battles in her life. Thor also knew that Sif would not forgive him yet because in her mind when he refused to look for their daughter that was his way of saying he didn't love either one of them. Thor only hoped that his daughter had a better life this time then she did all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

For as long as he could remember Max Evans along with his sister, Isabel, and friend Michael had known they were from another planet. They had powers they had to hide and secrets they had to keep and they couldn't date or find love in case they had to run. Every day since he was a child he had felt a pull to Liz Parker and despite wanting to figure it out that he couldn't in case it put him or Liz in danger. When he had been pulled by his chemistry teacher to wait after class and he knew it was to discuss his grade since he was failing but then he listened to who his tutor would be.

"I know that you are having trouble in this class and decided to assign you a tutor to help you out," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Okay," Max whispered waiting to hear who it was.

"I will wait for her since she's supposed to be here soon," Mrs. Mitchell stated.

Max didn't have to wait long because soon the door was opening and Liz Parker stepped through in a pair of jeans, converse, a red tank top and a grey cardigan and her dark hair down to her back in waves.

"Sorry about the wait Mrs. Mitchell I had to help my friend Skye find her way around," Liz said out of breath.

"Oh yes I heard about Skye. How is she adjusting to living with you now?" the teacher asked.

"She's good. What's this about Mrs. Mitchell?" Liz asked seeing Max there as well.

"Mr. Evans here is failing chemistry and I know that you are in AP Chemistry and I thought that maybe you could tutor him for me. I can't pay you obviously but I can be a reference for your college application," Mrs. Mitchell said trying to rein her in.

"I'll do it," Liz said laughing and Max found himself liking the way she laughed and wanting to make her laugh again because she should always be smiling.

Mrs. Mitchell ran out of the room needing to hurry to lunch leaving Liz and Max alone in a room filled with silence. He didn't know what to do anymore now because this meant he had to be around Liz which in itself was alright but being near her meant that he had to deal with this pull he felt whenever she was around him and he didn't know how he could do that.

"So I work every day at my parent's restaurant, The Crashdown, but I'm usually free during the night and on Wednesdays because that's my only day off," Liz started looking around like she needed to be somewhere, "I don't know what day is best for you."

"Tonight sounds good because I need to pass this class," Max said looking down then back up at her.

"Okay tonight is good for me but I do have to warn my friend Skye who lives with me now will be there probably trying to annoy me it's her thing," Liz said blushing and looking down.

"That's alright," Max said not knowing what else to say.

"So I will see you later then," Liz said leaving.

Max sighed not knowing what he was going to do in the coming weeks when he was being tutored by Liz. The pull was hard to explain and not even Michael or Isabel understood it. The both of them just thought that he was having a crush and obsessing over it but most of the time it felt like more like she was meant to be his but Max couldn't do anything about it because he had to protect her from him and anything that could put him in danger.

~Asgardian Princess~

Liz let out a shriek into her pillow as she realized the reality her life had become. For as long as she could remember she had this growing pull towards Max Evans and she thought that it was just a school girl crush that went overboard but then the dreams started and the powers emerged and she knew there was more to it but unless she wanted him to think she was crazy she had to keep it to herself. Liz heard footsteps and turned to find her mother standing there looking concerned. She remembered the day her powers emerged and confronted her parents like it was yesterday.

"_Am I adopted?" Liz asked sitting down at the table with her parents._

_She saw her parents look at each other and they both looked afraid. Liz didn't understand she wasn't going to hurt them and she wasn't mad she just wanted answers from them. _

"_Yes," her father answered sighing._

Apparently Liz had been dropped off on their doorstep with a note that said she needed to be protected and loved. She realized that wanting to find her parents might hurt her adoptive parents but she needed answers and Liz tried to keep her search to herself so as not to hurt their feelings. Her mom sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed her back in comfort. Despite not having given birth to her Nancy Parker always knew when she was needed by both Skye and Liz.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked softly.

"You know how I told you about the dreams I have about Max Evans except it's not really Max Evans but it looks like him," Liz said knowing that she was rambling.

"I remember," Nancy said urging her on.

"Well I got a note from the principal that Mrs. Mitchell wanted to see me and so after I showed Skye around I went to see her. I found out that she wants me to tutor Max Evans and help him pass his class. I stupidly said yes and now it's going to be even harder to deny this pull I have towards him," Liz complained.

"Liz I can't tell you what to do but whatever it is that you do please be careful," Nancy pleaded.

Liz nodded her head and watched as she left the room. She had always admired her mother because of how strong she was and while Liz wanted to find her birth parents because she wanted answers, Nancy and Jeff Parker would always be her family along with Skye. Liz could only hope that these dreams gave her some kind of answer to her past because that was all she wanted in the end, answers and to be happy.

_Aliza was laughing as she watched her uncle play pranks on the unknowing people of Antar. She always knew that her uncle was a trickster and it was something she loved about him but sometimes it got her and Loki into trouble. She heard footsteps and turned to see the prince coming up. Zan smiled at her as he came to stand besides her watching the people in the palace run around in chaos. _

"_Your uncle has a way of making this old palace somewhat bearable," he said softly and Aliza looked down finding him attractive. She had been here for three months and already felt a strong pull towards the prince and found him attractive as well. _

"_I guess," Aliza mumbled._

"_He is not the beauty I find myself enamored with though. Aliza you are a true beauty and wish to escort you to the ball," Zan said._

_Liz looked up at him in surprise because she was just plain. Granted her parents were Thor and Sif of Asgard but she still felt like this plain princess that wasn't worthy of such affection. Zan was handsome and smart and she felt he deserved someone better. _

"_Are you sure?" Liz asked looking into his hazel green eyes. _

"_There is no other I wish to take to the ball and no other I wish to be with," Zan said._

_Liz watched as he came closer to her and with a touch of his soft but calloused hands tilted her head up a little bit. Zan softly kissed her lips and though the kiss only lasted for a second she still felt a spark shoot through her at the contact. Aliza saw the look in the prince's eyes and realized he felt it as well. She nodded her head as confirmation and smiled as he placed another soft kiss on her lips and walked away. Aliza didn't know what it was but something told her it was the start a beautiful relationship._


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Max sighed as he came into the Crashdown with Isabel and Michael. He had told the two of them what was going on and they insisted on coming with him like they didn't trust him to keep their secret and it annoyed him sometimes. He looked around and saw Liz talking to another girl with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Instead of the outfit from this afternoon she was wearing instead jeans and a West Roswell High t-shirt. Liz looked over and saw him and smiled waving him over to where she was standing.

"Chocolate," the other girl said looking at Liz.

Liz glared at Skye mildly annoyed because right now she didn't want to get into a conversation about how good looking Max Evans was even if she did want to jump him. After she had told Skye that Max was coming over the girl insisted on being present just to make sure that her powers didn't get exposed and while Liz appreciated it she was also mildly annoyed at her friend because she did fine for years on her own controlling her powers.

"So you ready?" Liz asked choosing to ignore how much Skye was annoying her.

"Yeah we can just sit over there," Max said softly pointing to a booth.

Liz smiled kindly and the two of them went over to the booth to start. She could feel that she was being watched by Skye, Michael, and Isabel and she felt annoyed for some reason that didn't make sense to her at all. She shouldn't be getting annoyed that Max brought his sister and friend along because Skye was here as well so being annoyed was just plain irrational. The pull that she always felt between her and Max was ever present in her mind now and she knew it was because of his proximity. Unknown to Liz but she wasn't the only one feeling the same pull.

Max sighed as he listened to her explain DNA and RNA to him. It was getting hard to ignore the pull he felt towards her especially with her so close to him. It didn't really make sense because he had never felt this way about another girl before and he never had any girlfriends before either. Unlike Michael and Isabel, who just went around going from person to the next, Max preferred solitude. When he tried to figure out the reason he preferred solitude to the company of others he could only explain it as feeling like he was missing a piece of himself. Now when he was around Liz it felt like he was one step closer to finding his home, his place in this world and it baffled him because there was no explanation for it.

Liz didn't know what happened but one minute she was helping Max and the next she felt an air of magic and looked around with suspicious eyes. She looked over to Skye and saw her friend looking at her in curiosity and concern.

"Max I will be right back," Liz said not waiting for a reply as she went to the back.

She didn't see anything but she felt it and was concerned that it would be people in danger. Liz was about to run up to her room and check when she heard screams and ran back out to see a man from her dreams. In front of her stood the man that she had identified as Loki, at least in her dreams, using his staff to hold Max in the air and choke him. Liz knew that she should have thought about it first but all she saw was someone in danger and acted before thinking. She grabbed Loki by the arm and felt her power build up and electrocute him causing him to drop Max. Isabel and Michael ran over to him while Skye came over to her and Liz didn't need to look at the others to know that they had seen her use her powers.

"I should have remembered how much you love using that particular power," Loki drawled out.

"How can you be real?" Liz whispered softly.

"Loki Lauyeson you just had to go and mess with everything didn't you trickster," a woman's voice yelled out.

The group watched as a beautiful woman with blonde golden hair and green eyes appear out of nowhere. The woman came up to Loki hit him upside the head and then turned to the group before them.

"You three stay here I will be back momentarily after I deal with the Trickster," the woman said disappearing with Loki in tow.

Liz shook her head and then she felt Skye pinch her. She turned to glare at her and saw her smirking face and Liz rolled her eyes at her friend who always tried to make light of a situation. She sighed as she saw the shocked faces of the three people also present. Their faces held shock, anger, suspicion but Liz found herself relieved when she didn't see hate in their eyes. Before anything could be said magic surrounded them and they disappeared in red swirls. Liz found herself mesmerized by it and reached a hand up to run through it.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked.

"You are getting the answers you seek sooner than I wanted thanks to your uncle," the woman said looking directly at Liz.

"Who am I?" Liz asked needing to know.

"All of you with the exception of your friend Skye were once royalty and your lives were connected. Through science and magic you had been reincarnated. Do not ask any more questions until the show is done," the woman ordered.

Liz gasped as they were thrown back to years ago on a different planet and memories started playing. It felt weird but it also felt like home being surrounded by magic. The problem Liz had was that she didn't know how the Evans siblings and Michael Guerin were connected to her at all and could only hope that whatever they saw would provide the answer for her.


End file.
